


That Perfect Night

by friendlyneighborhoodhomo



Series: The Aura Wielders (or: having magic sucks) [2]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Gay, M/M, lofi music is valid the m twins are just mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodhomo/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodhomo
Summary: Stephen is having a night. Martin and Marley are arguing. Arthur is just trying to keep the peace.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Aura Wielders (or: having magic sucks) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574677
Kudos: 2





	That Perfect Night

Stephen sat on the curb outside the old 2-story brownstone building he and his fellow wielders called a home. He could still hear the thumping of bass from Karaoke Night, which wasn’t exactly conducive to recovering from a minor panic attack. He knew Arthur and Marley were hanging back, discussing what else they could do for the night. He heard footsteps approaching from behind him, and then a figure settled down next to him. They spoke quietly, with a hint of a Hispanic accent. “Hi. You okay?” Stephen shrugged. “...don’t feel like talking?” He shook his head. “Ok. Um. I don’t actually speak any sign beside I love you, so…” The voice sighed. Stephen glanced over.

Martin was staring across the street, at the empty lot covered in vines. He still had that patch over his right cheek, and he was wearing a much-too-big coat. He was cute, in a scruffy kind of way. Not Stephen’s type. “You were really good tonight, man. You actually have a nice voice.” Oh, yeah. Stephen participated in the karaoke. Which was probably why he was freaking just a little bit. He glanced over, grinning. Stephen smiled faintly back. “O-kay!” Marley strode over and clapped a hand onto Martin’s head. “The new plan is, there’s this mom n’ pop shop a couple blocks over that sells amazing burgers. We’re gonna head over there, hang out for a bit.”

“Sounds like fun.”

“Sound good, Steve-o?” Marley turned to look at Stephen. He nodded, shrugging. Marley grinned. “Alright! I’ll lead the way, then!” And, as she always did, she started off without waiting to check if they were following. Martin watched her for a few seconds, then glanced at Arthur over his shoulder.

“Yes.”

“Cool.” Martin sighed again, hopped up, and followed absently after Marley. Arthur watched them for a second, then glanced at Stephen as he stood up. “You okay, babe?”

“Mm.”

“Hungry?”

“Always.” Arthur snorted, holding his hand out to Stephen. Stephen took it gladly. “C’mon, let’s go catch up with the M twins.” Stephen snickered, gesturing for Arthur to take the lead. And so he did.

It didn’t take long to catch up, and they quickly fell into an easy kind of banter. Marley and Martin debated over which genre of music was better, techno or pop, and Arthur contributed lo-fi to the conversation for about 30 seconds before he got shot down. He subsequently pouted, which Stephen found adorable. And yeah, Marley and Martin were being loud, but they weren’t as bad as the karaoke, and the city at night was peaceful, and Arthur’s hand in his felt right. And he was smiling so wide it hurt. And this night was perfect. And he felt better.

That was all he could ask for.


End file.
